


Watching

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandaged hands make it difficult to wank. Cowley is a concerned employer who wants to make life… comfortable… for his subordinates. Well, that's his story and only the Minister knows any differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Pros Anon Pornfest](http://m31andy.livejournal.com/423947.html).Prompt was: _Cowley being 'helpful' and wanking Bodie off at the office, Doyle spying on them and getting himself off._

 

"Sir, I really don't think we ought to—"

"Och, nonsense, lad. You can't do it yourself with your hands bandaged like that. It's the least I can do."

"Well, if you insist…"

"Aye, I do, Bodie."

Doyle was intrigued. What was it that the Controller could do for Bodie that they couldn't ask Doyle to do? He peered through the crack in the partially open door between Betty's outer office and Cowley's inner sanctum. Bodie stood with his back to the door and to Doyle, while Cowley seemed to be fiddling with the buttons on Bodie's jacket.

Or Bodie's trousers! Bloody hell! The Old Man had not only managed to undo the button of Mr. I-wear-my-trousers-so-tight-that-you-can-see-the-outline-of-my-cock-even-when-it's-snoring Bodie, but he'd pushed them down to Bodie's knees and was now doing the same to his y-fronts.

The decent thing to do, Doyle decided, would be to walk away and leave them to their private moment. He had no claim on Bodie – hadn't he said often enough that they were both free to pursue other relationships? So, Bodie had a thing for older men – _much_ older men by the look of it. So what? It was his life – his _private_ life and if he wanted to —

_Shit! Would you look at the wrist action on that!_

Doyle turned around sharply. Had he said that out loud? Looking back into Cowley's office he saw that the two occupants had shown no sign of alarm and in fact Bodie was making those lovely little whimpering noises he made when someone was pulling on his cock. 

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable leaning against the desk, Bodie."

"Ye-yes, sir. I think I would."

Bodie turned and perched his practically perfect arse on the edge of Cowley's desk. Both men were now in profile and Doyle could see Bodie's cock jutting proudly from the thatch of curls at his groin. The liquid pooling at the tip of the cock made Doyle's mouth water and he ran a tongue over his lips, almost tasting Bodie as he did so.

Bodie put his bandaged hands on the desk either side of him and leaned back as Cowley grasped his cock again. Adept fingers curled around the base and began pumping; the thumb that swiped over the head every so often dragging groans from Bodie's lips. 

Doyle felt he really ought to be going. He ought to leave the office and the building and find a pub where he could drink a pint or two, chat up a barmaid and go home to sleep, ready to face work the next day.

He leaned against the wall, pressing one hand to the bulge in his jeans while watching the scene unfold in front of him. Yes, he ought to leave them to it, but everyone knew that Ray Doyle was the biggest voyeur in CI5 – and in an organisation that employed the likes of Anson and McCabe, that was quite a reputation – and if they hadn't wanted anyone to watch they should have used Cowley's bathroom, or at least have made sure the door was closed.

Having justified it to himself, Doyle settled in to watch. He didn't dare risk unzipping his jeans for the noise it would make so he contented himself with running his fingers firmly up and up down his encased cock to give some relief. There was no way he was going to get a hand down his jeans – Bodie had complained about that often enough when all he had time for was a quick grope – so he didn't even bother trying. Spreading his legs a little he caressed his balls through the denim fabric, all the time never taking his eyes off the two men in the next room.

It could have been a private show put on especially for him. Cowley's wrist action was smooth and precise, and what it lacked in emotion was made up with the skill he employed in getting Bodie off quickly and satisfactorily. Bodie's face was flushed, his head thrown back and feet planted firmly on the ground, trying to thrust into Cowley's hand while still keeping his balance. 

If it had been Doyle instead of Cowley there he would have been on his knees, sucking one of those gorgeous bollocks into his mouth and maybe sliding a lubed finger into Bodie's arse. Cowley's dodgy leg would make that a bit difficult though, and maybe this wasn't a regular arrangement? Doyle wasn't sure what to think about it. On the one hand, this was Bodie and although they'd made no commitment to each other (apart from, you know, promising to watch the other's back and defend their life with their own) this _was_ Bodie. On the other hand, this was Bodie and it was a huge turn-on watching him being wanked off by another man. No, being wanked off by their _boss_!

Doyle pressed the flat of his hand against his cock and rubbed furiously as Bodie let out a moan, the one that signalled he was close to coming. Doyle was close too, and torn between watching Cowley's never-faltering hand on Bodie's magnificent cock and watching Bodie's face while he came. 

Bodie arched his neck further and let out a cry, but it was the sight of his come coating Cowley's hand that did it for Doyle. Desperate for release he turned and thrust against a nearby filing cabinet, angling his hips for maximum friction to push himself over the edge. Biting his bottom lip to stop from crying out, his orgasm ripped through him and he gripped the cabinet as he spilled into his pants and jeans.

 

A shadow fell over him and looking up he saw Cowley in the doorway wiping his hand on a handkerchief.

"Boys," the Old Man tutted, shaking his head and walking through to the outer door. "Make sure you lock up when you're finished, won't you?"

-


End file.
